


Stable Orbits

by Blythe



Category: Seirei no Moribito | Guardian of the Sacred Spirit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythe/pseuds/Blythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince hadn't been like a son to him, more like a vision of a potential future. A good future. So what if it was one where he kept house while Balsa served as their protector?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stable Orbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sageofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageofchaos/gifts).



> sageofchaos, you wrote:  
>  _I really loved one scene in the anime when Balsa and Chagum have just left Tanda's hut, and two guards approach Tanda for questioning, and he is all manic-angry about how Balsa always ditches him. I found this scene HILARIOUS, and I would love to see more of how Tanda tries to cope with being the pining, lonely housewife while Balsa is off having adventures._
> 
> That was one of my favorite scenes, too, and I especially love how it contrasts with Tanda's final scenes in the series. I hope you don't mind that I played with that. I really enjoyed getting to write this. :-)
> 
> (End of series spoilers.)

The rains, when they finally came, settled deep within Tanda, like the dull ache of an old injury. It took him a few days to realize the ache was actually sorrow, and another few days to identify the cause. He missed Chagum. The prince hadn't been like a son to him, more like a vision of a potential future. A good future. So what if it was one where he kept house while Balsa served as their protector? It was a future with Balsa. And it was one that did play to their respective strengths. Just because he could protect his theoretical family didn't mean he was best one for the role.

And, of course, the prince had been an engaging young man. Tanda had truly enjoyed his company and had enjoyed watching him mature. Now, he couldn't even see Chagum from afar. The Mikado rarely left the palace grounds. The Crown Prince, from what Tanda heard, was confined to them. A pity. He'd seemed to enjoy being outside. Tanda found himself thinking of Chagum every time he went out to gather herbs. What was the prince doing now? Did he remember them? Did he miss them? Did he dream about the water spirit? Could he still see Nayuga?

Tanda would come home half-expecting… something. Word from Chagum. Or maybe word from Balsa, but it was much too soon for her to return. He'd be here when she did, though.

So, one evening when he did come home and saw someone -- a familiar someone -- kneeling at the crest of the hill behind his hut, Tanda thought he was hallucinating. But when he blinked, the person was still there. Tanda shielded his eyes, taking in the silver hair, the narrow shoulders, the robes. "Master Shuga?"

Master Shuga looked over his shoulder. "Tanda. I was hoping you would return before I finished."

"Finished with what?"

"The Chief Master Star Diviner thinks we should watch the earth for drought signs as carefully as we watch the sky." Shuga rose and turned to face him.

"I see." Tanda felt oddly self-conscious. He was covered in dirt -- mud in some places -- from gathering herbs. Just like in their first encounter, but he hadn't known who Master Shuga was then. And he was still surprised Master Shuga remembered him.

"You seem to be doing well." Master Shuga lifted his chin, staring at the basket slung over Tanda's shoulder. "And you seem to have had a productive day."

"Yes." Tanda set the basket down. "The season started slow, but once the rains came…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "And you? Are you doing well?"

"Quite. I have been reinstated as Crown Prince Chagum's tutor. I find myself struggling to keep up with his newfound knowledge of local herbs and plants. You were quite the teacher."

"He was quite the student." Tanda cleared his throat. "How is he?"

Master Shuga smiled faintly. "There are proper answers, and there are honest answers. Since we are alone, I can say he finds hit difficult to comply with the Mikado's orders to forget Balsa, you, and Madam Torogai. He has you to thank for many things."

"We miss him, too."

"I will not be able to tell him that."

Tanda remembered the palace, that bug-crawling feeling between his shoulders that he was constantly being watched. He'd even felt it in the bath. "I understand." He bowed. "Thank you for trusting me with the honest answer."

"I still have some observations to make, though none require the use of my instruments." Master Shuga stepped aside and gestured at the cloth on the ground behind him. "You are welcome to inspect them again. Last time, I believe you were quite taken with the sextant."

Tanda blushed. "It's… not often I get to see such craftsmanship."

"Then by all means." Shuga bent down and picked up the sextant, and then held it out to Tanda.

There was a small scroll tucked near one of the knobs. "What's this?" Tanda worked it loose. His name was written on it in neat, tiny calligraphy.

Shuga's expression was carefully blank. "I've no idea. Excuse me." He stepped away.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all. These observations will take me another half hour. After that, I must return for a tutoring session with the crown prince."

Tanda unfurled the scroll. It was a note from Chagum: _Tanda, I wish I could speak to you, but as Shuga as no doubt explained, that is impossible. I still wish to hear how you and Balsa, Madam Torogai, Tōya, and Saya are. The official record may never acknowledge what I owe you all, but I will always remember. I will contact you by whatever means I can._

Tanda looked down at the other instruments. Master Shuga had left a brush and a block of ink out. Of course. Master Shuga couldn't _say_ anything to Chagum, but he could slip a note into Chagum's study materials. Tanda wrote a quick reply while Master Shuga finished his tasks.

"Like the crown prince, the Mikado is also clever. If I make too many trips out here, it will look suspicious." Master Shuga finished packing up his instruments. "Someone else will contact you next time."

"Please find a way to tell the crown prince not to take any unnecessary risks."

"I believe too much of his bodyguard has rubbed off on him. He would not heed such advice."

Tanda laughed. "Balsa does have that effect on people."

#

When he made his next trip to Kōsenkyō, he encountered the guardsman, the one with the scar under his right eye. The captain, Mon. Tanda knew he was observant, moreso now since Nayuga had opened itself to him, since he had to be certain which world he was seeing. But Mon seemed to materialize next to him. "You're carrying a heavier load than last time. Is that normal when the rains are delayed?"

Tanda covered his startled reaction by pretending to adjust his pack. "It might be. Ask me again the next time the rains start so late."

Mon made an amused noise, something between a chuckle and a snort. He kept pace with Tanda, his gait easy and rolling, like he could walk the city all day and all night without tiring. He probably could.

Tanda gave him a few streets to pull away. When he didn't, Tanda said, "What do you want? I doubt you showed yourself to me just to chat about the weather."

"No." Mon adjusted his straw hat so the brim cast most of his face in shadow. "That's the Star Diviner's job."

Tanda's hand tightened on his pack's strap. Did the guards know Master Shuga had acted as a courier for Chagum? If so, why wait so long to issue a warning? It had been three months since Master Shuga's visit. As far as he knew, Chagum hadn't sent word to him through anyone else. "What is yours?"

"Have you heard from the spear wielder?"

"She has a name!" Tanda snapped. Madam Torogai was rubbing off a little too much on him, because he didn't care how rude his tone was. Well, that wasn't entirely true. A part of him did care because Mon was from the palace, but fighting alongside the captain and his men had made Tanda surprisingly bold.

Mon -- the captain, if he wasn't going to give Balsa the courtesy of her name -- made that amused sound again. "So she does."

Tanda waited. Too much of Madam Torogai had rubbed off on him. He was determined to make the captain say Balsa's name. But of course, he was just as stubborn as Tanda. "Have you?" the captain asked.

"No." Tanda kept his gaze fixed straight ahead, because he didn't think he could get away with glaring at the man. "I have not heard from _Balsa_."

"Hmm." Tanda heard the dry rustle of the captain adjusting his hat again. "That makes part of my job more difficult. How is the magic weaver?"

Ah. Tanda understood now. The captain was serving as Chagum's intermediary this time. "She has a name, too," he said, though there wasn't much bite to his tone.

"And a memorable one at that. Almost as memorable as your runner's. How is the boy and his young assistant?"

"If their names are so memorable, why aren't you using them?"

"I don't remember the girl's. I depend on Yun for those details."

"Her name is Saya. She and Tōya are fine, as I'm sure the two men you have watching their shop will report."

"You are observant, herbalist. I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Tanda said primly. He was actually quite proud he'd noticed. And even more proud he had managed to slip Tōya a warning without alerting the guardsmen. Tōya, he was sure, would enjoy leading them through the most… fragrant areas of Kōsenkyō. Runners couldn't be picky about their assignments, after all.

"What, no protest that you have a name, too?"

"If I didn't have success forcing the others' names from you, why should I think I'd fare any better with mine?"

"You are the most modest of the bunch."

"The bunch includes the greatest spear wielder in three nations, the greatest living magic wielder, and the best runner Kōsenkyō has ever seen. I better be modest in that company."

The captain laughed. It was open and honest, and it made Tanda smile. But only briefly, since the guardsman still hadn't addressed anyone by name. Tanda wasn't going to let him off the hook just because he had a laugh Chagum needed to hear every now and then.

"Tell me, herbalist." A few scraps of laughter still lingered in his voice. "Do you remember my name?"

He raised his chin. "I depend on Tōya for those details."

"Well played." He pressed close to Tanda, ostensibly to avoid running into a woman exiting one of the tea houses lining the road. Tanda felt him slip a folded sheet of paper under the strap of his pack. "Until next time, herbalist."

Tanda slid his hand up and tucked his thumb under the strap to hold the note in place. "Perhaps you'll ask Yun to remind you of everyone's names."

"The girl's is Saya. The runner's is Tōya. Your mistress's is Torogai. The spear wielder's is Balsa. And yours, herbalist, yours is Tanda." He removed his hat, stepped back, and disappeared into the crowd.

Three lugal coins were folded into the note. _Rumor has it Balsa will be back soon. I hope this time, you can enjoy gisho as it's intended._

Tanda chuckled and tucked the coins and the note into the hidden pocket sewn on the inside of his sleeve. He tilted his head back and looked up at the cloudless sky, enjoying the kiss of sun on his cheeks. So, Chagum was better informed than him on Balsa's movements. Well, the prince did have men like Mon at his disposal. "She'll eat all the fava beans again."

#

Chagum's intelligence was amazingly accurate. Balsa returned before he finished his business in Kōsenkyō. Tōya was the one to tell him. "Tanda!" He nearly tackled Tanda as he emerged from his favorite apothecary. "It's Balsa." Tōya doubled over, resting his hands on his knees. "She's back!"

"When?"

"Just now."

Tanda straightened his shoulders. "Where is she now?"

"At the smith getting her spear repaired." Tōya caught his breath. "Want me to go tell her to wait for you?"

"Does she know I'm in the city?"

Tōya shook his head. "We didn't know if you were still here. Saya and I split up to find out."

He still had the three lugals from Chagum. "Don't tell her."

Tōya looked confused. "You don't want to see her?"

"I want to surprise her."

Tōya gaped at him for a full five seconds before laughing. "Surprise Balsa?" He bend over and clutched his stomach. "Oh, that's good, Tanda."

"Three lugals says I can."

"Deal!" Tōya trailed after him. "I have to see this."

They weren't far from Smith's Row. Tanda's steps felt light, quite a change from the last time he'd run to see Balsa. He found the right smith -- Tōya pointed out the shop -- and had just enough time to catch his breath before Balsa emerged, carrying her spear. It had a new cover, one with a red tie. Tanda didn't know many Kanbalan traditions, but he knew the red tie symbolized a warrior's promise to return to his family. Her family, in Balsa's case.

Balsa's eyes widened. Tanda grinned and jingled the lugals from Chagum. "Someone we know seems to think we should celebrate with gisho. Hungry?"

"Gisho?" Tōya asked. "Isn't that… oohhh."

Balsa raised her eyebrows. "That's forward. You've changed, Tanda."

"Are you going to tell me that tie's meant for someone else?"

"That depends. Are you actually going to make me eat gisho?"

"You _liked_ the fava beans last time."

"Mmm." She stepped forward. "What did they symbolize again?"

"I don't mind them symbolizing you."

"Is Tōya coming for the chickpeas?"

"Me? No!" Tōya waved his hands, backing away. "I'm… I'm between errands." He grinned. "Business is booming, you know."

"You are the best." The corners of Balsa's mouth twitched in a quick smile. She jerked her head at Tanda. "Thanks for picking this up for me."

"Hey, now," Tanda said.

"Oh, it was no problem." Tōya turned to Tanda and grinned. "You owe me three lugals."

"You saw her face. You owe me."

"Balsa wasn't surprised at all, were you?"

She considered Tanda. He met her gaze squarely, and while he was sure he couldn't keep all of the longing out of his expression, he hoped he conveyed enough confidence that she wouldn't feel pressured by all the things they still had left to say.

"Sorry, Tōya," she finally said. "You lose this one, but don't worry. I'll make him spend your three lugals on feeding me." She stepped to Tanda's side. "I really could go for some of your stew."

Tanda smiled. "Let's go home."


End file.
